User blog:Bouseherb/Cogsnag the orc
Now that we have a support mermaid I feel like there should be a orc somewhere in league so I have made 2 different ideas for a way to put a orc in league, First is a mage good for mid, Second is a fighter that would be good top or jungle. |} AbilitiesEdit War rage Cogsnag gains 10% movespeed, health regen and mana regen for 3 seconds when he gets a kill.(the bonus is halved for assists) 'ey you, Catch!*Range: 650 *Cooldown: 9 *Cost: 75 / 90 / 100 / 110 / 115 Mana Active: Cogsnage fires a flame bolt at his target dealing magic damage and dealing a percent of the damage of 3 seconds Projectile Speed: 1250 *Magic Damage: 75 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 200 (+ 60% AP) *Percent magic damage: 10% / 15% / 20% / 25% / 30% 'ere we go!*Cooldown: 24 / 22 / 20 / 18 / 16 *Cost: 120 Mana Active:Cogsnags eyes flare up in flames teleporting to a locaton nearby. Range:500 Force Pulse*Range: 600 *Cooldown: 7 *Cost: 85 Mana Active: Cogsnag fires a cone of frost slowing enemys hit and dealing magic damage. *Magic Damage: 100 / 125 / 150 / 175 / 200 (+ 75% AP) *Slow: 20% / 30% / 35% / 40% / 45% *Cone Width: 75º What does dis do*Range: 850 *Cooldown: 130 / 120 / 110 *Cost: 200 Mana Active: Cogsnag charges him self for 2 seconds then jumps in the air to the target loction freezing in the air for 3 seconds and becoming untargetable. While in the air Cogsnag can strike three target areas with lighting dealing magic damage. Each strike to the same target does 10% less damage *Base Magic Damage: 275 / 325 / 375 (+ 90% AP) * *Diameter of Damage AoE: 500 |} | |} Hecarim, the Shadow of War is a champion in League of Legends.[1] AbilitiesEdit Orc pies Cogsnag gains .2 health regen for every 1% health missing. Orc strength* *Cooldown: 6 *Cost: 55 mana PASSIVE: Cogsnage gains attack damage 5 / 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 Active: Cogsnag slashs the area in front of him dealing physical damage. *Physical damage: 55 / 75 / 110 / 125 / 150 (+ 65% bonus AD) *Cone width: 75 degress Da' red ones go fasta!* *Cooldown: 14 *Cost: 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 mana Passive: Cogsnag gain 2% / 3.5% / 5% life steal while this is not active (so he can collect his red paint) Active: Cogsnag slathers himself in red paint and gain 20% movespeed for 5 seconds. Cogsangs next attack in this time will deal bonus magic damage and will fear the target for 1 second. * *Magic damage: 70 / 90 / 100 / 125 / 150 (+ 70% AP) * * Devastating Charge*Cooldown: 24 / 22 / 20 / 18 / 16 *Cost: 60 mana Active: Needs a idea. *Minimum physical damage: 40 / 75 / 110 / 145 / 180 (+ 50% bonus AD) *Maximum physical damage: 80 / 150 / 220 / 290 / 360 (+ 100% bonus AD) WAAAGH!!!!!*Range: 750 *Cooldown: 120 / 110 / 100 *Cost: 100 mana Active:Cogsnag lets out a mighty battlecry nearby allies gain 5% / 10% / 15% movespeed and 5% / 10% / 15% attackspeed for 15 seconds. Enemys movespeed is reduced by 5% / 10% / 15% for 5 seconds and are feared for .5 seconds. Cogsnag gains 10% / 15% / 15% movespeed 10% / 15% / 20% attackspeed 5% / 10% / 15% attack damage and 2.5% / 5% / 7.5% life steal for 15 seconds. Category:Custom champions